


Nunca lo olvidaría

by Kikinu



Category: Death Note
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que lo vio tenía ocho años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nunca lo olvidaría

** Nunca lo olvidaría **

 

La primera vez que lo vio, Matt había cumplido ocho hacía poco tiempo.

 

Ya era el segundo año que estaba en Wammy’s House y finalmente se estaba acostumbrando a la vida en el orfanato.

 

Comida aburrida, clases aburridas, profesores aburridos, compañeros aburridos, juegos aburridos. En síntesis, vivir en el colegio de genios era un gran y devastador tedio.

 

No es como si su vida anterior (la cual, por cierto, lentamente comenzaba a olvidar, como si nunca hubiese existido) hubiese sido mucho más divertida.

 

Su madre era una mujer mediocre, su padre un hombre de poca inteligencia y sus hermanos (un par de gemelos dos años más grandes que Matt) unos chicos más bien idiotas.

 

Sí, en Wammy’s House estimulaban más su inteligencia. Un niño de ocho años con hiperactividad y un IC superior a la media se aburre fácilmente y su nuevo (o no tanto) hogar lo mantenía entretenido más que su vivienda anterior.

 

Es decir, por lo menos captaban su atención durante clases.

 

Pero, dejando de divagar, Matt conoció a Mello al poco tiempo de cumplir los ocho años.

 

Mierda, nunca, ni aunque muriera y reencarnara un millón de veces, jamás podría olvidar esa vez.

 

Matt salía de su clase de Álgebra avanzada y se dirigía a la de Griego Antiguo. Para llegar a ella, debía bajar las escaleras y cruzar la sala principal de la vieja casona.

 

Ya desde varios metros antes Matt había escuchado los gritos, pero jamás se esperó lo que encontró.

 

En el centro del lugar se hallaban la enfermera Stwetar, el profesor Ticket (ese viejo hombrecito que les daba Cálculo), Roger, la profesora de Química (¿señora Delvechio? ¿Delvanchi?) y Galatea, una de las alumnas mayores, sosteniendo entre los cinco a _algo_.

 

Ese algo resultó ser un niño uno o dos años más chicos que Matt, rubio, de ojos celestes, completamente sucio de barro de los pies a la cabeza. El mocoso no paraba de sacudirse, intentando soltarse de los mayores, sin dejar de chillar en el proceso.

 

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Auxilio, ayuda! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Mamá, mamá! ¡No me dejes, mamá!

 

Cada tanto pasaba que un niño no quería ser separado de su familia para ser dejado allí. Lloraban un poco y entonces podían ocurrir dos cosas: que la familia en cuestión no soportara separarse de su retoño y se llevaran al niño; o que les importara una mierda, se largaran y el chico se calmara tarde o temprano.

 

Pero nunca _nadie_ había hecho semejante escándalo. De acuerdo, Wammy’s House no era un paraíso, pero era mucho mejor que otros lugares.

 

En el ‘orfanato’ convivían niños huérfanos y otros que tenían familias, pero todos tenían algo en común: un altísimo coeficiente intelectual. Lo cual, de hecho, era el único requisito para ser acogido (o reclutado) en el lugar.

 

Volviendo al punto, sólo una palabra cruzó la mente de Matt:

 

— Increíble.

 

El niño era como una pequeña bestia salvaje. Incluso en un momento llegó a morder la mano de la enfermera Stwetar cuanto ésta intentaba callarlo.

 

— ¿Quién es el chico nuevo? — le preguntó a Near, uno de sus compañeros de cuarto.

 

El pequeño albino se encogió de hombros, al parecer tan alucinado como él. Ambos se quedaron mirando el espectáculo un rato más, hasta que el profesor de Griego Antiguo fue a apurarlos.

 

(Matt no se enteraría que ese niño se llamaba Mello y que sería el nuevo compañero de cuarto de él y Near hasta esa misma noche.

 

¿Y que sería su perdición? Bueno, eso tardaría unos años más en descubrirlo)

 

FIN


End file.
